The invention relates to an electrical distribution switchboard or enclosure comprising at least one indicator of the current flowing in a circuit of the switchboard, said indicator being located on the front face of the switchboard.
Traditionally, current measurement is performed by placing current transformers on the switchboard cables or busbars, to which ammeters are connected, themselves fixed to the front face of the switchboard or enclosure. These current transformers are costly, as is fitting them on the power conductors.